railwayseasonfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 4
Season 4 was first on air in 2013, It first started in May 2013 then ended in June 2013, It did start again in August then ended in September that year. Episodes #Mavis The Quarry Diesel: Mavis Joins Toby at the Quarry at Ffarquar. #Sir Handel and George: Sir Handel Meets a Steamroller Named George #Bluebells of England: Percy and Douglas Talk About The Bluebell Railway. #Stepney's Special: A Bluebell Engine Named Stepney Meets Duck. #Train Stops Play: Caroline and Stepney Meet and They Have a Race. #Diesel Trouble!: A New Diesel Comes To Sodor. #Bye George!: George gets in to trouble, Due to making Daisy crash in to a Traffic Cone. #Emily's First Day/Emily's First Day on Sodor: Emily a big Green Scottish engine comes to Sodor. #Emily's Bad Day!: Emily thinks there is a monster in Castle Loch, and tries to find another way round. #Rex, Bert and Mike's Railway: Duck meets Rex, Bert and Mike. #At Last Sir Handel Lerns His Lessen: When Duke goes to the work, Sir Handel goes to fast when he has to do Duke's work as well as his own. #Bill and Ben Trick Toby!/Bill and Ben's Trick!: Bill and Ben try to trick Toby. #Stepney and the Two Diesels: Arry and Bert try to scrap Stepney. #Duncan and The Yellow Rheneas: Duncan thinks that Rheneas is copying his livery, after Rheneas had a yellow undercoat. #Trevor to the Rescue: Trevor thinks he's too old, But when Bertie is in trouble it's up to Trevor to save Bertie. #Percy and Bulstrode: When Percy's in the harbour, He meets an old grumpy tug called Bulstrode. #Cranky's Cranky Day!: Cranky luaghs at Thomas, Percy and the other engines. #Rusty and Boulder: Trouble strikes when a Boulder is on the run. #Duck and Bulgy: Bulgy takes Duck's passengers. #Edward's Exploit: Edward breaks down at Suddery Woods. #James goes "Buzz Buzz": James meets some bees that are going to Wellsworth Orchard. #Daisy and the Bull: Daisy comes across Champion. #Henry and the Forest: Henry trys to stop the Forest from being cut down. #Diesel's New Trick: Diesel plays a trick again. #Duck and the Horrid Lorry's: Some Lorrys come to Sodor. #Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady: Peter Sam goes to the seaside. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Bertie *Diesel *Skarloey *Rheneas *Rusty *Duncan *Peter Sam *Sir Handel *The Policemen *The Cast From The Past *Annie and Clarabel *Toad *Daisy *Cranky *Some Trucks *Trevor *Terence *Bill and Ben *Jem Cole *The Vicar of Wellsworth *Sir Topham Hatt *BoCo (does not speak) *Duke (does not speak) *Stephen Hatt (cameo) *The Bad Man (cameo) *Mrs Kydley (cameo) *Bear (mentioned) *Emma and Pip (mentioned) *Spencer (mentioned) *Mr Percival (mentioned) New Characters *Emily *Mavis *Caroline *Stepney *George *Arry and Bert *Rex *Bert *Mike *Bulstrode *Thumper *Bulgy *The Bluebell Controller *The Works Engine (not named; does not speak) *Boulder (does not speak) *Butch (does not speak) *Class 40 (not named) *The Storyteller (cameo) *HRC (cameo) *Bulgy's Friend (mentioned) *The Bluebell Railway Engines (mentioned) *Cromford (dropped) Trivia *From this season onwards, the title cards are read out at the start in the US. *In a poll, This is voted as the most favourite series of Railway Season. *This is Sirtophamhattfan7's final season as director, SirHandel27 is now director of the show. *TUGS models can be seen from this season onwards. *This season marks the most animal themed season so far. *Henry Speaking-role in Train Stops Play saying "Hello Stepney!" is missing in the US. *Arry and Bert where mean't to have numbers Arry (55) and Bert (56), but the plan was dropped by Sirtophamhattfan7. *This is the first series to have SirHandel27 as a writer. Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons